O ULTIMO POEMA
by Charles D. Ward
Summary: Frodo arranja um plano para poder se despdir de seu eterno e fil amigo Sam. Isso origina um poema que não o deixará subestimar os sentimenos e a capacidade de um jardineiro.


O ULTIMO POEMA  
  
Lá pelos idos de 3021 da Terceira Era, quando agosto já ia longe, Frodo Bolseiro   
resolveu visitar seu amigo Samwise Gamgee. Sam era filho de Ham Gamgi, o Feitor   
e fora jardineiro de Frodo, sendo também, mais tarde, companheiro e salvador   
dele durante a Guerra do Anel, quando os Povos-Livres enfrentaram o Senhor do   
Escuro. Frodo era o sobrinho de Bilbo Bolseiro que fora criado com ele desde   
jovem. Bilbo fora o primeiro hobbit a sai de casa e viver aventuras pelo mundo,   
matando monstros e recuperando tesouros. É por isso que os hobbits o   
consideravam um velho louco, os hobbits era um povo pacato, que gostava apenas   
das coisas simples, como comida, bebida, música, visitas, descanso, etc... Caso   
você não saiba, são baixos e com pés peludos.  
Naquela época, Bilbo morava em Valfenda, Frodo morava na Vila dos Buquês, Sam   
morava no Bolsão e Feitor... Não importa onde Feitor vivia. Eu sei onde ele   
morava em 3021, mas como ele não aparece na história, assim como Bilbo, isso não   
importa.  
O Bolsão ficava adentrado no flanco da Colina, no Condado, a Vila dos Hobbits. A   
porta era redonda e verde e levava para túneis belos, cheiros, indefectíveis e   
confortáveis. O túnel fazia muitas curvas dentro da Colina e se dividia em   
muitos caminhos. Lá havia despensas, adegas, quartos, banheiros, salas,   
cozinhas, etc... Antigamente era Bilbo e Frodo quem morava ali, mas ele fora   
dado a Sam como presente por seu casamento com Rosa e nascimento de sua filha   
Elanor, a bela. Elanor era a mais bonita criança que os hobbits já haviam visto,   
recebera este nome em homenagem a terra com sementes da flor elanor, que Sam   
ganhara de Galadríel, a mais bela pessoa que ele já havia visto!  
Que seja, Rosinha at5endeu as batidas na porta, ao se deparar com um hobbit de   
cabelos negros e lisos, olhos negros e redondos, disse:  
"Olá Frodo! A quê devo sua visita? Sam não está, mas seu puder ajuda-lo,   
diga-me...".  
Frodo ao ver aquela hobbit com cabelos longos, vestido vermelho e branco,   
segurando um bebê nos braços, disse:  
"Olá, Rosinha. Você está ocupada? Gostaria de falar com você...".  
Dias depois, no início de Setembro, Frodo tornou a visitar o Bolsão. Sam é quem   
estava em casa. Ao abrir a porta para receber seu amigo, se deparou com um   
hobbit vestindo calças pretas, camisa azul, botas marrons e uma mochila nas   
costas. Disse:  
"Olá, senhor Frodo, meu querido. Seja bem-vindo. Entre pro favor e deixe sua   
bagagem comigo, eu me encarrego de guarda-la. Aliás, pra quê você está com ela e   
com essa roupa de vigem?".  
Frodo interrompeu-o:  
"Vou viajar. Não posso entrar por mais que eu queira".  
"Para onde? Senhor vai sozinho?".  
"Você verá...".  
"Como assim? Desculpe-me, mas não estou entendendo...".   
"Arrume-se! Você vai comigo!".  
O espanto e a surpresa se misturaram naqueles olhos amendoados, por trás daquele   
cabelo castanho e encaracolado e ao redor daquele nariz redondo.  
Disse:  
"Eu não estou pronto... Eu não sabia... Rosinha foi fazer uma visita na casa dos   
pais e levou Elanor com ela... Eu não posso sair sem avisar e fica difícil   
deixa-la sozinha e desprevenida... A menos que o senhor faça questão de que eu   
vá...".  
"Sim, faço questão. Mesmo porquê, eu já havia avisado Rosinha, há alguns dias e   
ela permitiu. Vamos logo!".  
Sam sorriu e disse:  
"Você sempre pensa em tudo. Espere um instante" e sumiu para dentro do seu smial   
(toca dos hobbits). Voltou vestindo botas, uma calça verde, uma jaqueta vermelha   
e chapéu e cachecol amarelo, carregava uma mochila nas costas. "Estou pronto   
senhor".  
"Ei, Sam, nós não vamos a uma festa e nem vamos para muito longe e nem por muito   
tempo".  
"Desculpe-me senhor. Quer que eu me troque?".  
"Não. Não é preciso".  
Durante o caminho, Sam pediu várias desculpas por tê-lo abandonado loa fora   
enquanto ele se trocava, por tê-lo feito esperar, pela roupa e por tudo mais,   
como sempre. Mas Frodo disse: "Não se preocupe". E Sam mais de uma vez se   
ofereceu para carregar sua mochila. E Frodo disse: "Acalme-se, não precisa".  
Sam deu seu braço para Frodo, para que eles caminhassem de braços entrelaçados.   
Por fim, chegaram ao bosque que costumavam ir durante caminhadas. Frodo já havia   
vindo aqui com Bilbo, com Sam, com Merry e com Pippin. Era a Floresta Atacaule,   
com árvores frondosas cercando-os e moitas espalhadas ao seu redor. Corujas e   
outros pássaros piavam, pequenos roedores guinchavam, cães e gatos também faziam   
seus ruídos de fim de tarde e início de noite.  
Frodo deixou sua mochila cair no chão e ajudou Sam a colocar a sua junto com a   
dele. Frodo disse:  
"Sam, meu amigo, vou caminhar um pouco, por aí. Por favor, faça-nos a janta, se   
for possível, é calro".  
"Claro que é mestre, mas você não quer companhia? Pode ser perigoso vagar   
sozinho pelas sombras deste bosque".  
"Não se preocupe Sam. Eu sei me cuidar e não há perigo algum. Apenas faça algo   
para comermos".  
Frodo saiu. Pensou. Sam ficou sozinho e preocupado. Sentia medo, tristeza e   
raiva, por estar sozinho. Tirou seu aparelho de cozinhar, com panelas, talheres,   
temperos, etc... Caçou uma ave e um coelho. Colheu raízes e ervas. Quando Frodo   
voltou, o cheiro estava maravilhoso. Sam estava sentado de pernas cruzadas   
esperando. Disse:  
"Ah, que bom que já voltou! Vamos comer?".  
"Agora não. Depois".  
"Por onde esteve?".  
"Não importa. Venha aqui".  
Sam se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Frodo. Frodo tinha um estranho olhar   
no rosto. Sam sorriu. Estavam segurando a mão um do outro. Frodo disse:  
"Meu caro amigo, meu leal servo, meu inseparável companheiro, meu Sam, protetor,   
apaziguador... Deves saber que em breve partirei daqui para sempre. Por isso   
chamei-o aqui comigo esta noite, para lhe agradecer. Você se devotou totalmente   
a mim em nossa missão na Demanda do Anel. Me ajudou, me protegeu, me acolheu...   
Você sempre foi um ótimo amigo, me defendendo, me servindo, desde jovem.   
Engana-se aquele que diz que você não faz coisa alguma direito. Qualquer coisa   
que eu te pedisse você faria com prazer. Lembro-me de você se sacrificando por   
mim e não pelo destino do mundo! Lembro-me, principalmente, de estar descansando   
em seu colo, em Mordor. Você me acariciava e me disse 'Te amo'. Também te amo!".  
Nesse momento, Sam ficou com vermelho, com as bochechas coradas. Frodo puxou-o   
para perto de si e abraçou-o. Assim, desse jeito, rodopiaram e caíram no chão.   
Rira. Frodo rolou pro lado e ficou deitado com uma mão atrás da cabeça e outra   
sobre a barriga. Sam ficou deitado de lado, apoiado no braço.  
Assim, desse jeito, conversaram por horas, durante quase toda à noite.   
Lembraram-se de suas desventuras durante a infância, suas aventuras com e sem a   
Sociedade do Anel. Fizeram planos, discutiram sobre a vida e suas coisas. Posso   
apenas dizer isso e nada mais. Afinal, as intimidades de dois amigos jamais   
agradariam outra pessoa e nem agradaria aos amigos que outra pessoa soubesse.   
Você gostaria que seus segredos com outras pessoas?  
Fique sabendo apenas disso, por ora.  
Saiba também que por volta de cento e vinte anos depois, quando os Lindofilhos,   
de Elanor, a filha de Sam, organizou os poemas e histórias do Livro Vermelho do   
Marco Ocidental, escrito por Bilbo Bolseiro, nos seus últimos anos, em Valfenda,   
ela encontrou versos aliterativos de Sam. Muitos foram copiados no livro, junto   
com os rascunhos. Outros foram perdidos e achados mais tarde. Um poema   
incompleto e jamais ouvido nas Quartas era "O Último Poema". Acredita-se que   
naquela noite, Sam tenha se levantado, colocado às mãos para trás e falado a   
poesia. Ela era mais ou menos assim:  
"Viajamos a uma terra mágica distante;  
Nós conhecemos as sombras por mais de um instante.  
Na fome e no frio, seu sorriso era esperança,  
Na dor e na agonia, era luz em nossa andança.  
Eu sinto a falta de seus olhos e de sua mão.  
Eu quero viajar com homem, elfo ou anão.  
Mas não voltarei lá se você também não for,  
A menos que peça para ir ao reino sem cor.  
  
"E nas negras noites frias, quando arde a ferida  
Lembra-te de quem só se devotou a sua vida.  
Creia que você sempre pode contar comigo;  
Pois, eu sou teu servo e sou até mais do que amigo.  
Que venham dragões ou monstros ou magos cinzentos!  
Que haja belas vozes cantando sons de lamentos...  
E nossa guerra fez surgir mais um novo ano,  
Mas, o que na verdade importa é que eu te amo".  
  
FIM 


End file.
